plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gold Bloom
ID: Rp75,000 |unlocked china = Collecting 10 Gold Bloom Puzzle Pieces |costume1 = GoldBloomCostume |costume2 = GoldBloomCostume2 |rarity = Common |flavor text = "Your botanists were so preoccupied with whether they could," says Gold Bloom, about nothing and to nobody in particular, "they didn't stop to think if they should."}} Gold Bloom is a single-use premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that can be purchased in the store for $4.99. When planted, it opens its closed flowers and almost instantly produces 375 sun, then disappears. Previously, it was unlockable by completing the Epic Quest Rescue the Gold Bloom. In the Chinese version, it is a Steam Ages plant released with the 2.3.0 update. It is unlocked by obtaining 460 stars since 2.3.92. Origins Gold Bloom is based on the ''Chrysogonum virginianum'', also known as the Golden Star in English. Its name and Almanac entry are references to Jeff Goldblum and a quote from Jurassic Park said by Ian Malcom, the character Jeff Goldblum plays, respectively. One of Penny's dialogues, "The Gold Bloom is unstuck in time" is a reference to Slaughterhouse-5, by Kurt Vonnegut. One of its costumes is a reference to this character. Almanac entry Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Level upgrade Strategies Gold Bloom is an extremely useful plant in many levels. The extra sun produced by Gold Bloom helps to get an early defense up and going. The main use of Gold Bloom is to use it right at the beginning of the level since it is automatically recharged, so offensive plants can be placed earlier and such, which makes it a good choice in Endless Zones. However, Gold Bloom's recharge is the only negative aspect of this plant. It will take the player a long time to be able to plant this plant again. In some levels, there may not even be not enough time to be plant more than once without boosts or other plants. An easier method is to use the Imitater Gold Bloom to start the level with an additional 800 sun. Using Gold Bloom with Moonflower is also a good idea in Endless Zones if the player wants to use other shadow plants in conjunction with Moonflower, as Gold Bloom aids Moonflower's very poor Plant Food effect. It should be noted that Gold Bloom is also extremely useful in Dark Ages, as most levels permit use of it, and because it gives you a burst of starting sun. An alternate method is to use this seed slot for another plant and use Plant Food at the beginning of the level, receiving a similar amount of sun. This saves an extra seed slot for your use at the cost of needing to spend Plant Food to fuel your early sun production. Using Instant Recharge on Gold Bloom is extremely effective, as it cuts down the time to wait to use Gold Bloom again. In addition, using Instant Recharge on Gold Bloom is more effective than using Plant Food on another sun producing plant such as Twin Sunflower (without the aid of Tile Turnip or Power Tiles), because Gold Bloom gives more sun (375 sun all at once, the highest amount of sun provided by Plant Food per sun-producing plant is 250 sun, excluding the Sun Bean). Avoid using Gold Bloom as the only sun producing plant, as the sun falling from the sky will be the player's only way of getting the sun while the player has to wait for Gold Bloom's very long recharge, thus, affecting their plant setup more than having other sun-producing plants. Imitater or upgraded Gold Bloom may counter this, though it is better to use other sun-producing plants. In levels that restrict the amount of sun you're allowed to spend, it may be worth it to forgo imitating Gold Bloom, or even having Gold Bloom in the first place. This will free up 1 to 2 seed slots for other plants, as Gold Bloom loses its usefulness if it's generating sun that you cannot spend. Gallery Trivia *Like Power Lily and Perfume-shroom, it will not activate when planted after the last zombie is defeated. This is likely an error. *Since the 6.2.1 update, Gold Bloom is considered a premium plant, yet its seed packet is still in the style of Modern Day and Player's House seed packets. This has been fixed since the 6.6.1 update. *At Level 1, it takes 75 seconds before the player can use it again. This is the second longest recharge time of any plant, only second to Power Mints. *The in-game advertisement for it appeared in the Android version of the game when it was soft released, even before the 4.6 update was properly out for players via Google Play. *It can be used in all Sun Bombs levels, despite the fact that it is a sun-producing plant. This also applies to Sun Bean, Toadstool, and Solar Tomato. **This has been fixed in a unknown Update. *Its Almanac stats states its toughness is Typical, but in-game, it cannot be killed by zombies in any way. This was eventually fixed. *Despite being a sun-producing plant, Gold Bloom is not in the Enlighten-mint Family. **However, its almanac page says that it is in the Enlighten-mint family, despite not being able to be powered by it. ***This trait is shared with Gold Leaf. *It is the second plant to be moved to a China-exclusive world in the Chinese version, being moved to Steam Ages. The first was Rotobaga, which was moved to Sky City. ru:Золотое Цветение fr:Phosflorescent Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Single-use plants Category:Epic Quest plants Category:Premium plants Category:Steam Ages Category:Steam Ages obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces